


In-Ze Family Vacation

by Maozy321



Series: What If Astra Had A Daughter? [4]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-07 03:33:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12224865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maozy321/pseuds/Maozy321





	In-Ze Family Vacation

**Leave**

"Where are we going?" Astrid questioned as Astra carried her onto a vacation transport ship. "Why do we have suitcases? Are we moving?"

Astra chuckled, "Your dad and I took some weeks off from work for a family vacation. We're staying at a hotel on Planet Dragonrok."

Astrid pouted, "Does this mean I won't get to see Nova?"

"Sorry, love," Astra sighed. "No Nova for the next three weeks but I'm sure you'll like where we're going."

Astrid puffed and nuzzled into her mother as they found their cabin. Non, of course, trailed behind with the luggage.

"Just a three-day ride to Dragonrok," Non sighed after putting the luggage on the upper storage. "Then we'll be playing with all the cat dragons."

"Cat dragons?" Astrid asked, perking up instantly.

Astrid had never heard of such species and was curious to see. Astra and Non chuckled at their little one's excitement in having a new adventure. They were positive that Astrid would have them come back to Planet Dragonrok.

**Dragonrok**

Astrid was still asleep when they arrived at the hotel. Astra smiled as she tucked Astrid in the hotel bed.

"I can't wait for tomorrow," Astra sigh happily.

"Neither can I," Non chuckled. "Astrid will run us ragged."

\- + - + -

"Mum, can I keep them?" Astrid questioned as she looked up at her parents.

As soon as they had left the hotel for the cat-dragon nursery, they were instantly surrounded by cat dragons, young and old. Astra chuckled and snapped a shot of Astrid.

"They won't survive on Krypton," Non stated.

Astrid huffed, "They can too. They are a very environmentally adaptable species."

"Honey, your dad and I will think about it," Astra stated, ruffing Astrid's hair. "For now, just play."

"Okay," Astrid agreed before following a cat-dragon that was tugging at her shirt.

"We'll think about it," Non huffed. "She's not old enough to understand the responsibility of owning a pet."

Astra looked at her husband, "And what if she is? You know she's smarter than the children in her class and her fighting skill is impeccable for a five-year-old."

"She is growing up too fast," Non grumbled. "Where is the adoption center for one of these creatures?"

Astra giggled, "You are soft-hearted for her."

Non huffed, "That's nonsense, Astra. Besides, she is our only daughter and if a cat-dragon makes her happy, well get her one."

**Lost**

Astrid had woken up early for their day at the cat-dragon theme park. There would be free-roaming cat dragons, lots of tourists, and different foods and drinks to try.

"Let's go," Astrid beamed excitedly as her parents got dressed for the day.

Astra chuckled, "We have all day at the theme park, little one. No need to rush."

However, Astrid couldn't control her excitement. She was a bouncing ball of energy when it came to new things. Astra held her daughter's hand when they went through the entrance line to ensure Astrid didn't run off to the first thing she saw.

"Okay, what do you want to do first?" Non questioned.

Astrid looked around before finding the biggest rollercoaster ride. "I want to go on that."

Non gulped when he saw the monstrosity. "Okay, Astrid. It doesn't look like you will be tall enough to ride so... who do you want to ride with you?"

"Can I decide when we get there?" Astrid questioned.

"Of course, love," Astra giggled, picking Astrid up.

\- + - + -

Since Astrid was young, she couldn't go on the rollercoaster without both parental units. She sat snug in between them at the front of the ride. The ride started with going up the hill to the very top before down into three consecutive loop-de-loops then a corkscrew spin. The family screamed loudly as the ride it went through the first part. The second part consisted another hill, half the size of the first, and quick turns. By the time they got off, Astra was laughing at how green Non was while Astrid was exclaiming how she wanted to go again.

"How about a different ride, sweetie?" Astra suggested. "It doesn't look like dad can handle it again."

Astrid looked at her father, Non, throwing up in a trash bin and giggled, "I think I saw a cuddle boat ride near the Feral Feline Cafe."

"Let's go there," Astra smiled after paying for the ride photo.

The Cat Cuddle ride was an easy going water ride. A single rider boat and each rider were given a cat-dragon to cuddle with. The ride was a five-minute cat-dragon cuddle session. No one understood how Astrid went on with one and came around back to the front with more. Astra shook her head slightly with a smirk and snapped a photo of it. She was glad to have taken a 'before' picture of when Astrid got on the ride and the 'after' picture. The ride had to be stopped to get the cat dragons off of Astrid and it took awhile.

The family ate at the Feral Feline Cafe and their table got overrun by cat dragons. It seems that the cat dragons were just attracted to Astrid and they couldn't figure out why.

After lunch, they strolled through the Misty Gardens. Astra leaned against Non as they followed and watched Astrid run to informational plant signs, reading and absorbing more knowledge.

"This is fun," Astra smiled.

Non chuckled, " It is. Look at how happy we all are. If only this could last."

Non turned slightly and kissed Astra. Meanwhile, Astrid had started climbing an orange colored tree because she noticed an odd-looking vine which turned out to be a tail. Astra enjoyed the spontaneous kiss because this was the man that she had married from the military guild. They broke apart and Non caressed Astra's cheek. Then Astra noticed that Astrid was missing and pushed Non aside.

"Astrid?" Astra called out. "Non, where was our baby standing last? Where is she?"

Non looked concerned, "Last I saw, she was right by that sign over there with the vines."

They looked there and throughout the whole garden before going to the theme park security. They reported Astrid missing, and waited for the security team to bring back their daughter.

\- + - + -

Astrid climbed high onto the tree. She couldn't see the ground anymore but kept going up, following the thin long green tail.

"Come back here," Astrid huffed as she grabbed onto the next branch.

It was a dying branch and Astrid fell. She scrambled to find some holding and landed on her belly against a sturdy branch.

Astrid groaned, "That hurts.

Astrid moved to sit where the branch met the trunk of the tree and sniffled. She couldn't see her parents or hear them from where she was, plus climbing down is harder than climbing up. She felt something lick her arm and looked up. It was the owner of the strange tail she saw, a plant-like cat-dragon. Its lips were bloody and Astrid noticed that when she fell, she had gotten cuts from the other branches. More green cat dragons appeared and they licked her wounds, healing them.

"Thank you," Astrid sniffed. "Now, if I can get back to my parents, then I'll be more than grateful."

One of them meowed and tugged Astrid in the direction of up. Astrid grumbled about climbing but followed the cat dragons. She climbed passed the area she had fallen from and came across an amber platform. It wasn't sticky but smooth glass.

"Cool," Astrid beamed, appreciating the wider surface area.

There was flapping of wings as a much larger cat-dragon landed on the platform. Its coat color resembled a Siberian tiger but with a white mane and silver wings. It padded towards Astrid and picked her up from the back of her shirt. It carefully placed Astrid on its back, right between its wings, and took off. Astrid instinctively gripped onto fur as they moved through the air. Astrid never felt so free. She laughed and snuggled against the beast. The cat-dragon decided to add in some tricks, doing air somersaults and loop-de-loops. As they slowed to a glide, other cat dragons had joined them in the air.

It was a wonderful air show that locals and tourists noticed. Soon the cat-dragon landed in front of the security building and carefully placed Astrid in front of the authorities and Astrid's parents.

"Astrid!" Astra yelped, hugging Astrid tightly. "My baby. You gave us quite a scare."

Astrid blushed with embarrassment, "I'm sorry, mum."

"It's all over now," Non assured, embracing his wife and daughter. "Say thank you to the kind security team."

"Thank you," both Astra and Astrid said to the security team, including the cat-dragon.

After so much excitement for one day, Non ushered Astra and Astrid out of the park but not without buying extra snacks for the quick trip back to their hotel.

**Aster**

It was the last week of their vacation when Non and Astra took Astrid to the cat-dragon adoption center. It had taken them awhile since they had to contact the authorities back on Krypton and get the correct protocols for bringing a cat-dragon home.

"Okay, little one," Non sighed. "You only get to pick one to take home."

"Really?" Astrid asked them, wide-eyed.

Astra smiled, "Go on. Go find your special cat-dragon to take home."

"Thank you," Astrid beamed hugging them before running off. "I love you guys!"

Non chuckled nervously, "We should go after her. We don't want to have a repeat of what happened at the theme park."

"You can go," Astra stated. "I'm staying right here."

Astra watched Non follow Astrid and giggled at her overprotective husband. Astrid did give them a scare last week at the theme park but thankfully a kind old big cat-dragon brought Astrid to the security office, reuniting the family.

\- + - + -

Astrid wandered through the adoption center. They were well stocked with dragon hybrids but so far, none of the cat dragons she had seen were appealing. Her cat-dragon had to be super special and one that would be with her always.

"Why is it so hard to pick?" Astrid huffed and crossed her arms.

'Over here,' Astrid heard. She looked up and spun around, searching for who was telepathically speaking to her. 'Over here,' it came again. '180 degrees turn and forward.'

"Okay," Astrid stated, doing a 180 turn, and walked forward. "Where to next?"

'Come find me, pet,' it teased. Astrid huffed at the ridiculous name calling but continued her search. 'Closer. You're getting closer, pet.'

"I am not a pet," Astrid grumbled as she walked past a door with the label 'Egg Room.'

'You went too far,' it stated. 'Turn back. I'm behind a door.'

Astrid spun and looked for a door. She saw the door labeled 'Egg Room' and checked the surrounding area before entering. She didn't know that it was authorized personnel only but it was literally telepathically calling her. She walked over to a dark amethyst egg and helped herself onto the countertop. The egg sat in a box meant for duds. Astrid stroked the egg and it shook. 'Mine!' The egg shook again before it started to crack. The first thing Astrid saw were two front legs, claws outstretched to get out.

Astrid watched as the legs disappeared back into the egg. A set of teeth poked out and took hold of the eggshell piece between the two hole. Crunch! The shell piece crumbled and a head prodded out. Their eyes met and Astrid knew that this newborn kitten whelp was meant to be hers. It crawled out of its shell and climbed onto Astrid's lap. 'I claim you as mine. Now give me a prominent name.'

"Aster, for that star-shaped mark on your forehead," Astrid stated, just as an employee came in.

"Hey, you're not ..." trailed the employee as he stared at the supposed 'dud' egg. "That egg... it was never going to hatch."

He took out his communicator and called his higher uppers. When his superiors came, they wanted to keep Aster. Astrid looked at her parents and cried, holding Aster close. The adults were ashamed about making Astrid cry and quickly resolved the problem by letting Astrid take Aster home.


End file.
